


Irony

by Pharmercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is teasing again, F/F, Irony, Pharmercy, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/pseuds/Pharmercy





	Irony

"AAAAAaaarggghhhh!" Fareeha groaned for the milionth time this night. Angela has been slowly and agonizingly teasing her for hours (it's only been a few minutes actually). "Please have mercy on me..." She spoke quitely, just above a whisper.

Angela's lips formed into a seductive smile as she glanced to the wall, at the picture of her Valkyrie suit and her name "Mercy" written in a big font. She looked back at her poor Fareeha again and leaned down to kiss her. She lingered for a few moments more than usual, then straightened back up, her eyebrows rising. "Ironic, isn't it?"


End file.
